


a million dreams

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: a small fanfic I wrote while listing to a million dreams from the greatest show man. I listen to it for like a million times to finished that which I don’t mind I like this song.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 18





	a million dreams

**Author's Note:**

> also this is my first time writing a fanfic from a song I hope it good.

Roman was walking from Virgil room back to the light side of the mindplace. 

“I close my eyes and I can see a world that waiting for me” a soft sweet voice started to sing. Roman stopped in his tacks. He was right in front of the bathroom. The shower was go on. He knew that voice. It wasn’t his brother that was sure and the other light sides didn’t have such a sweet voice. 

“Through the dark through the door through where no one been before but it feels like home”  
Roman sat there listening, then he had an idea it might be crazy stpiud but 

“They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy” Roman sang out there was a heart beat that nothing happened and roman was ready to start running but then he heard. 

“They can say, they can say I lost my mind” Roman’s heart sped up, he almost missed his turn. Almost. 

“I don’t care, I don’t care, if they call me crazy”

“We can live in a world that we design” roman thought they voices sounded prefect together. Like they where meant to be together. 

“Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head” Deceit sang and roman couldn’t help but with that it was true. 

“A million dreams are keeping me awake” these where true for roman virgil wasn’t the only one with insomnia “I think of what a world could be”

“A vision of the one i see, a million dreams is all it’s gonna take”

“Oh a milllion dreams for the world we’re gonna to make”

“There's a house we can build. Every room inside is filled with things from far away. Special things I compile. Each one there to make you smile on a rainy day” roman couldn’t help but smiled thinking of patton’s room. 

“They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy.” the other sides would say he is if he were to tell them about his feeling for the dark side. “They can say, they can say we've lost our minds”

“See, I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy. Run away to a world that we design” deceit sweet voice sounded a little different like he wanted this to be true but maybe that was just what roman wanted to hea  
r. 

“Cause every night I lie in bed, The brightest colors fill my head” roman sang 

“A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see”“A million dreams is all it's gonna take. Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make” Roman wished he it would only take a million dreams. 

“However big, however small. Let me be part of it all. Share your dreams with me. We may be right, we may be wrong. But I wanna bring you along to the world I see.” Roman’s could barely breathe 

“To the world we close our eyes to see. We close our eyes to see” they both sang and roman. 

“Every night I lie in bed the brightest colors fill my head” Roman sang feeling the tears coming. 

“A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what world could be”

“A vision o f the one I see” 

“A million dreams is all it's gonna take. A million dreams for the world we're gonna mak” they both sang and roman wipped the tears away. “For the world we gonna make” 

“Roman sat there for a second then he heard the water turn off. So he got up wipped all the tears away and put on his smile and walked to the light side of the mindplace. 

Deceit walked out of the bathroom and looked around for the red side. But there was no one there. He sighed, and slowly made his way to his room.


End file.
